Travels
by aft06
Summary: The death of his father sent Clark on a journey of adventure across the world. After 6 years events in Gotham City bring him home. Xover wBatman. Clois. Sequel to my story Aftermath
1. Six Years

**Title: Travels**

**Author: AFT84**

**Summary: The death of his father sent Clark on a journey of adventure across the world. After 6 years events in Gotham City bring him home. Xover w/Batman. Clois. Sequel to my story "Aftermath" You'll want to read that story if you want some background as to what happened to send Clark away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, The WB or DC comics because if I did then I wouldn't have to make up this story for fun!**

**AN: _Hello again to all my adoring fans. I have the writing bug right now and I couldn't wait to start this sequel so here it goes! _**

Lois was laughing, turning bright red in the face. "Cut it out Lois!" Clark shouted at her. Lois squirted Clark in the face again with her super soaker. "Oh thats it missy, you're dead!" She shrieked with laughter as Clark tackled her and pinned her to the ground. With her free hand she managed to squirt him again...

* * *

Thunder rumbled overhead as the sound of a steady downpour slapped the ground outside. Clark's eyes snapped open as he felt the wet sensation on his face. "Not again." he groaned. His tent had another leak in it. 'And it wakes me up in the middle of a good dream!' Clark turned his portable lantern on and rummaged through his very torn and beat up back-pack till he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a faded and torn picture of Lois Lane and ran his fingers across her cheek. Had it really been six years since that day in his loft? He looked at his watch, which had a date on it. Today was the six year anniversary of the day he left home. Clark put the photo away and walked into the humid air outside. 'Six years since I've seen any of them. They must have whole new lives by now.' He looked up as the rain clouds temporarily broke apart to reveal the moon. 'So do you Clark.' He looked up at the moon and smiled.

* * *

Lois couldn't sleep again. She climbed out of bed and tip-toed in her pink bunny slippers past her sleeping cousin's room and out onto the balcony of her apartment. The night lights of Metropolis lay out like a blanket of stars on the ground before her. It was a warm summer night and the humid air and sounds of the city enveloped her. She took a deep breath and coughed. 'City air.' She looked up at the sky and saw the moon shining brilliantly in the sky. She had never really appreciated the beauty of the night sky until he had left her. She smiled as she remembered the hunky dark-haired farm boy who'd she had fallen for without realizing she was falling. She remembered what the stars looked like from the farm in Smallville. In the city you couldn't see all but the brightest stars. 'Where are you Clark?' Lois looked up at the moon and wondered if Clark was looking at it right now too.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor! Mr. Luthor! May we have a comment please sir? Mr. Luthor over here sir!" Lex walked out of the courthouse and through the sea of media that lay between him and his limo. He smirked as he entered the crowd and their frenzy grew, much like what would happen when some chum was thrown into a group of sharks. His smirk grew. 'I'm not the chum you bastards I'm the shark.'

"Mr. Luthor has no comment at this time. He will release a statement on the subject of the verdict later today." Anthony, Lex's aide was shouting at the mongrels as Lex stalked through them. Lex opened the Limo door and decided to give the bastards one last thrill. He turned around, put a huge smile on and waved before climbing into his limo.

* * *

Chloe stormed into Lois' room. "Wake up cuz! We need to get down to the Planet ASAP! Perry just called an emergency meeting. Apparently Lex was acquitted in a surprise move by the jury." Lois opened some bleary eyes.

"Thats not a surprise. Wake me when there's some REAL news." Chloe ripped the covers off her cousin.

"You can tell that to Perry. In person." Lois dragged herself out of bed and had to smile. Only her petite blonde cousin could get away with waking her in such a fashion. Lois ran to the bathroom and quickly got ready for work. Chloe and Lois had been roomates all four years at Met U. To no ones surprise Chloe had majored in Journalism. Lois had picked English on a dare and somehow landed a job with Chloe at the Daily Planet two years ago. Together they quickly gained a reputation as a pair of reporters who could get the story. Though technically they worked alone, more often than not they helped each other land the big stories. Lois knew Chloe agreed that Lex Luthor being found not guilty AGAIN was not big news. Though it wasn't well known to the public Lois and Chloe both knew that the man practically owned Metropolis and was its most beloved son... for the most part anyways. There was the occasion every so often where Lex was implicated in a murder or a disappearance, or an attempt to bribe an official or in the particular case in conspiracy to traffic and sell drugs but he never was found guilty. In fact most of the time whatever evidence led to the trial would vanish, witnesses would change their statements and Lex would walk out of the courtroom even more squeaky clean than when he left it. Chloe had taken how far Lex had fallen pretty badly, every so often commenting on how glad she was Clark wasn't around to see it. Chloe and Lois both knew that Lex was behind all the allegations but he had inherited his father's ability to get away with it. They were also both smart enough to leave that story alone until they were sure they could bring him down and not get killed trying. Instead they had made it their mission to bring in the big stories about different parts of Lexcorps operation that the public didn't know about. Mainly things like drug running and arms dealing, occasionally bringing down a crime boss and often getting death threats. Lois and Chloe also knew they were fighting a losing battle. Lex Luthor had taken over Metropolis and they were sure he had connections to the crime bosses that seemed to be controlling the city. In short the city was falling to the criminals.

"Ready to go yet!" Chloe shouted.

"Ready!" Lois grabbed her keys off the counter and was half way out the door when Chloe shouted.

"Are you wearing a shirt today or just that nice bra?" Lois sprinted back into her room, leaving Chloe in stiches.

* * *

"Yes Barrett the situation has been resolved. Yes you will be paid for the services that you provided for me. In the same way as always. Barrett. I need you to watch over the city while I'm away. I have an upcoming business trip to Gotham." Lex chuckled. "Yes. Business of both kinds actually. Well I hope Wayne will not prove to be as tough a cookie as he is made out to be." Lex hung up the phone.

"Everything ok boss."

"Yes Anthony. Make sure Mr. Barrett gets his money. Driver take me to the airport please. Anthony call and make sure my luggage is already on the plane when I arrive."

"Yes sir Mr. Luthor." Lex smiled and looked out the window at his city. 'Father never DREAMED of power like this.'

* * *

"Where the HELL have you two been!" Perry White shouted. The big man was perspiring, never a good sign.

"We came as fast as we could boss. It IS our vacation right now. You know you should be happy we even agreed to stay in the city for it!" Lois talked back. Chloe shot her a look saying 'not now.' Perry stopped and stared at Lois for a second and then went back to his tirade.

"Well this is the deal we're issuing a special edition. Lois I need you to get crackin' on an overview of the trial. Its gonna be the main headline on the front page." Lois gave him a salute.

"Yes sir DRILL SERGEANT!" She walked off to her desk to get started.

"Sullivan! I know its not your job but I need you to revise this article I just received from a freelance working in Columbia. Its great news. I swear if this kid ever comes here I beg to give him a job. Revise it and bring it down to the printing room and then help you cousin out. Then you two can go home and I promise I won't bother you for the rest of your vacation!"

"Ok Chief, but you'd better make good on that promise or I'll slip a mention of aliens in my next front page article." Perry just looked perturbed, he threw the article she needed to revise at her and took off.

"Smith what the HELL are you doing!" Chloe just sighed and smiled. She looked down at the article and her smile grew. 'Ahh another Clark Kent article. What is Clark doing in Columbia? He was in the Balkans a month ago!' Chloe walked off to get her work done. She did NOT want to spend the whole day here.

* * *

Bullets flew past Clark's head as the three masked men shouted obscenities at him in Spanish. Clark picked up a rock and threw at one's head, knocking him out cold. He sprinted at the other two and was on top of them before they knew what had happened. In one swift move he punched both of them hard in the head and they dropped to the ground. Clark took a quick look at the lavish mansion that seeming grew out of the Columbian jungle before sprinting to a door and ripping it off.

* * *

In another part of the mansion Raul Salvatore, better known as the last of the three kings of coke, slid a book shelf in front of his office door. From all over the mansion he could hear shouts and gunshots and then more shouts of pain before he heard silence. He hid behind his desk. Suddenly the door exploded open and a tall man walked in. Raul couldn't see his face because he was wearing a black mask. He stood and opened fire on the man but the bullets just fell away as though they were hitting a steel plate. "Usted es el Diablo!" he shouted.

* * *

Clark raised his finger and waved it back and forth, telling the man. "No no." Clark almost felt pity for the man as he emptied the clip into him and then promptly wet himself before falling to the floor in front of him begging. Clark just smiled and picked the drug lord up over his shoulder. "You be a good boy now." Clark said to him after he had hung him upside down from a giant statue of himself. Clark reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small notebook. He put a check next to the entry "Clean up the drug problem in Columbia." He waved goodbye to the terrified drug lord as he walked quietly and quickly back into the jungle. He smiled, the CIA troops he tipped off would be arriving on the mansion very soon to clean up his mess. Clark made his way back to his camp, which was in a small jungle clearing on the side of a mountain. He had already sent off his article on the men known as the "three kings of coke" to the Daily Planet this morning. Clark pulled a digital camera out of his back pack and took a picture of the jungle and the mountain top, rising from nowhere out of the clouds. 'Mom will never believe where I've been the past few years.' Clark packed him camp up. For the first time since he could remember he didn't have another destination planned. He had spent the past years cleaning up various hot spots around the world and Columbia had been the last major one. He pulled out a world map and looked at it. 'Where would you go if you could go anywhere?' Clark smiled. He decided to head for Paraguay, a city only a short flight away, and figure out his next move. 


	2. Gotham City

_**AN: **Here it is. Chapter 2. I needed to get everybody to Gotham as quickly as I could so here goes._

Lex sat quietly in first class sipping a glass of bourbon. His private jet had been damaged the week before flying through a thunderstorm. 'Another adventure' he smiled to himself. Lex noticed a blonde stewardess. He quickly wrote her a note and slipped it into her hand as she walked by. She looked at him with surprise and then read the note. She gave Lex a seductive smile and then headed for the bathroom. 'Its not like my wife will find out.' Lex stood and casually headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Lois had a headache, no make that a migraine. She sighed as she stared at her computer screen. Every time, every trial, the Planet put out a special edition covering the entire proceedings of the Luthor case, whichever one that would be. Though she knew that the Planet was one of the only things in Metropolis that Lex Luthor had been unable to buy, she still found it very annoying that she had to type BORING recaps of the same story with some minor plot changes. Lex is implicated in something bad, witnesses change their statements, evidence vanishes, Lex is acquitted of all charges. Her phone rang. "Lois Lane, who is this?" She sighed... 'Not now I'm busy' "Oh hi Greg. Yeah how are you. Yeah I'm sorry I haven't called you back." Whatever Greg had said on the other end pissed Lois off. "You know what I HAVE been avoiding you. Whatever Greg. No I don't wanna discuss it in person. Thats not a nice thing to say Greg. Ok yeah well it was nice not dating you and I think I'll keep doing that." She slammed the phone down.

"You did NOT just do it again Lois." Chloe walked up carrying her revised article and a big smile. Lois wanted to punch her.

"Chloe he was a balding thirty year old para-legal with bad breath and an 'I dream of Jeanie' obsession. In fact how do you keep setting me up with guys like this?"

"Hey but he was a nice guy and would have treated you right Lois. Why do you keep sabotaging every relationship you've been in since... pretty much since six years ago today!"

"Today?" Lois looked at her calender and her headache got worse. It was six years since the farmboy had walked out of their lives. "I can't believe he's been gone six years. Not one call, not one letter, not one visit. His mother hears from him maybe twice a year did you know that?" Chloe nodded.

"Well the good news is he's back in this part of the world." She tossed Lois the article.

"Columbia? When did he leave the Balkans? Three Kings of Coke huh? He must have pissed some powerful people off to get this news. I hope he knows what he's doing." Just then Perry White ran across the news room shouting.

"Breaking news! Raul Salvatore, the last of the Three Kings of Coke has just been captured by the CIA in Columbia! Sullivan I need that article now!" Lois just looked at Chloe.

"Weird huh?" Chloe shrugged and grabbed the article. "I'll be right back cuz. Have that done when I get back so we can go get lunch." Lois smiled and nodded at Chloe. How many times had stuff like that happened in places Clark had been to recently. She had lost count. 'Ok Lane finish this up!'

* * *

Clark sat quietly in a café with internet access in Paraguay. He was browsing various news sites. From the look of things he had done a good job quieting down the rest of the world but he had been neglecting the United States. The mob was having a renaissance of sorts. An organization known as intergang was reported to have presence in all the major cities of the US. Clark shook his head. This just won't do. 'Maybe its time to go home after all.' Clark had left his farm that day and he just started running. He ran straight to Canada before he stopped. That day was the last time he was in his home country. A headline snapped him to attention. It was three months old but he hadn't had time to check the news for about six months so it was news to him. **Gotham attacked by fear inducing chemical weapon**. From the look of things it was a narrow escape for the city. The bomb almost reached the central point in the city to trigger a city wide reaction causing massive rioting. Clark didn't understand the next part. It said the bomb was stopped by Police officer James Gordon and a vigilante known only as the Batman. 'Maybe its time I saw Gotham.' Clark packed up his stuff and walked into an alleyway outside. A few scraps of newspaper blew away as he took off.

* * *

The noise of the city street surrounded Lois and Chloe. They were sitting at an outdoor café drinking coffee. "Lois thats boyfriend number five on the year and its only been six months since New Year's."

"I know Chloe. You don't have to remind me. Tell me again why you are keeping track?"

"Because for some reason you can't get over a guy you didn't even like from six years ago and you keep sabotaging your relationships in the present."

"Ok Chloe. Well there is something I didn't tell you. When Clark left he kissed me and I realized maybe I did care about him a little bit."

"He kissed you? My cousin!"

"See this is why I didn't tell you about it."

"Okay Lois I can see that bugging me in the past but I've had six years to get over the crush I had on the guy."

"Well his kiss told me something that I've never felt from another guy Chloe. I'm just waiting until I feel that again."

"Lois Clark might never come back!"

"Well I'm not giving up hope yet okay." Chloe's phone rang.

"Hi Perry... Perry you promised! Uh huh... Okay deal. But we get a whole month off when we get back and we can go somewhere." Lois sighed.

"What's our assignment Chloe."

"Perry wants us to go cover the business deal going down in Gotham this week. Lex Luthor vs. Bruce Wayne. The two most powerful CEOs in the nation going head to head. Should be fun."

"Lets go pack then." The two women got up and headed home.

* * *

Lex stepped off the jet way and scanned the crowd for who he was looking for. Then he saw his quarry, tall, wearing a nice suit, dark hair combed nicely. Bruce Wayne.

"Lex, glad you could make it. Follow me and I'll show you to your limo, which will take you to your hotel."

"You know Bruce you didn't have to meet me here."

"Aww c'mon Lex. What kind of host would I be if I just let you fend for yourself." He smiled and motioned for Lex to follow him.

* * *

Clark landed amongst some tall dark buildings. He looked around. 'So this is Gotham City.' All around him the architecture spoke of its unique style found only in Gotham. Arches and spires were a common theme. Most of the buildings had been constructed of a dark black stone that was mined not far from the city. Clark stepped out of the alley he landed in and began to walk down the street. It was night in Gotham and Clark could tell he was not in a nice area of the city. From across the street a woman shouted "Hey honey, lookin' for a good time." Clark kept walking. "Hey kid what you looking for down here." somebody shouted. "Yeah keep walkin' white boy." Came another. Clark just smirked. So many people down on their luck trying to act like a tough guy. Clark passed another narrow alley way when somebody grabbed him and yanked him into the darkness.

"Its your bad day kid. I been workin' this neighborhood for years and I can spot a small-towner from anywhere." Clark looked up and saw a knife being pointed right at his face. "Give me your money kid and I'll only cut you a little." A dirty thug was holding the knife and Clark could tell he wasn't joking. Clark ignored him and stood up. "Whoah man no fast moves!" His assailant was getting agitated.

"Look man, get out of my way. I don't wanna hurt you, I'm just trying to find a place to spend the night." Clark said.

"Thats it wise guy I warned you!" The thug stabbed Clark right in the chest. His eyes went wide as he watched his knife shatter.

"You ass that was a new shirt!" Clark said. In one swift motion Clark punched the guy right between the eyes and knocked him out cold. "Lucky I don't know where the cops are in this city yet pal." Clark said as he exited the alleyway and crossed a bridge that seemed to divide the seedy area from a much nicer looking one.


	3. First Encounter

_**AN: **Chapter 3 is up! Clark meets Batman and we get to see more of how bad Lex has become! Enjoy. More on the way soon. Please R & R!_

Lois sighed. She looked out of the window of the airplane at the stars. Next to her Chloe snored. 'Another exciting trip for the boss. And all I want to do is stay at home.' The intercom hissed to life.

"This is your captain speaking. We are about to begin our final descent to Gotham International. Please make sure you seat-trays are in their upright and locked position and your seat belt is fastened." Lois watched the clouds cover up the windows and the lights on the ground became visible.

"Huh are we there yet!" Chloe bolted straight up in her seat.

"No spaz we aren't. We're almost there."

"How long was I out for."

"Well pretty much since takeoff to right now. You're not gonna sleep at the hotel."

"Ha that's where you're wrong. I haven't had any coffee since lunch. I'm caffeine deprived, it's the only thing that keeps me going!"

"Whatever cuz. I just wanna get this over with and then we can take a trip to the Bahamas."

"Well aren't you one sparkling ray of sunshine." This got Chloe a dirty look and nothing more. "Gotham here we come!"

* * *

Lex climbed into his limo just as his cell phone sprang to life. "Hello" Lex said.

"Mr. Luthor, its Mr. Barrett. I have some bad news for you. Your wife somehow found floor 33.1 in your office building."

"Well then Barrett you know what you have to do."

"But sir its your wife."

"Barrett, would it suprise you to know that I married her because she holds majority stock in her company that would become mine if she should suddenly jump off the top of the Lexcorp towers."

"You're one magnificent bastard Lex."

"Thanks Barrett. Do it." Lex hung up the phone. He sighed. 'Just when I was starting to like her.' "Driver take me to the hotel."

* * *

Bruce watched Lex's limo drive away. He pulled out his phone. "Alfred. Did they plant the bugs in his hotel room? Good. I'm not about to watch that punk come to my city and try to force me out of my father's company. Don't wait up for me." He hung up the phone and walked to an alley way, where he opened a secret compartment in a wall to reveal a black suit and a mask. "Time to go hunting." Bruce smiled.

* * *

Clark stopped at a convenience store that was open all night. "Hi do you have any maps of the city?" He asked politely. The clerk pointed him to a magazine shelf that had several maps and magazines on it. "Thanks." Clark walked over and looked at the various publications. Several of the business magazine had Lex's picture on it. 'Lex seems to have done well in my absence.' Clark looked at an edition of the Daily Planet. Lex's picture was on the front page of it. **Luthor acquitted of all charges!** Clark read about how his company was suspected in running drugs. Lex I hope there wasn't any truth to this. Clark smiled when he saw his article on the bottom of the front page. Then a name jumped off the page and he felt like he had been hit by a brick in the head. The summary of Lex's trial was written by Lois Lane. 'Lois. A writer? No way!' Clark had to admit to himself that he could have done a better job of keeping in touch with his friends and mother while he was away. In truth he knew that if he was going to do the job he was doing he had to disconnect himself from them or his feelings for them would pull him back home. Clark also had to admit that part of the reason he didn't come home was because he was running from his father's death. 'Nice Clark. Something bad happens and you run. Same old story. I think its time to stop running. When you're done in Gotham its time to go home.' Clark picked up a Gotham City map and walked towards the counter when suddenly two armed gunmen broke through the front doors.

"Everybody on the floor with your hands on your head! This is a robbery! You! Plaid jacket! Get down now!" Clark obeyed the madman and laid down on the floor and put his hands on his head. He didn't want anybody else to get hurt because of his actions. 'Not again. This city will be glad to have me.' One of the gunmen patrolled the store while the other dealt with getting the money out of the safe with the clerk. Suddenly the lights in the store went out.

"What the hell!" Shouted the gunman closest to Clark. Clark felt himself being lifted by his shirt and then the man had a gun pointed at his head. "Sorry kid but I'm not letting him take me!" Clark heard the front doors open and the other gunman fired a few shots in the direction before he shouted out in pain and was thrown to the floor.

"Not tonight boys." Came a low voice

"Billy run it's the bat!" the other robber shouted before Clark heard another grunt of pain and then silence. The man with the gun on Clark back him up to the back of the store. Then from out of the shadows a man in a black bat suit approached.

"Don't get any closer bat! One more step and I spatter this kid's brains all over the wall!"

"Let him go. You're not getting away from me. You don't wanna do this!" Batman took another step. The robber had had enough. He pulled the trigger and shot Clark point blank in the head. A dull thud was all anyone heard. Clark reacted quickly, he grabbed the gun with one hand and crushed it and then punched the guy with the other, knocking him out cold. Then Clark super-sped out of the store before he had to explain himself to the man in the bat suit. 'What a night. It's time I found a hotel!' A taxi was driving by and Clark flagged it down. "Take me to the nearest hotel please."

* * *

Bruce pressed a button on his belt and the lights in the store came back on. He pressed another one and knew the police were now alerted and would be arriving shortly. He took a look at the guy passed out in front of him. 'What the hell just happened.' Bruce bent down and picked up the crushed gun, the glint of something caught his eye. Bruce picked it up and saw that it was a bullet, impacted like it had hit a metal plate. He took these two objected and left the store. "Thank you!" shouted the Clerk, but Batman had already took off. 'That kid DID get shot in the head.' Bruce thought as he climbed into the Batmobile and headed home.

* * *

"Ah turning in early tonight are we master Bruce?" Bruce's gray haired butler Alfred asked him as he hopped out of the batmobile.

"Alfred has any of my stories every been truly unbelievable to you?"

"No master Bruce. Despite the fact that you jump off buildings every night I don't recall one story of yours that couldn't be explained."

"I saw a guy get shot in the head tonight."

"I'm so sorry Master Bruce."

"No Alfred. This guy was being held at gunpoint. The robber shot him point blank in the head so the kid punched him and then disappeared as if into thin air."

"Are you sure you're getting enough sleep Master Bruce."

"I'm fine Alfred! Here take a look at this. This is the bullet I found on the ground and here is the gun. The guy crushed it with his bare hands." Alfred examined the objects.

"Well then Master Bruce. I should hope our bulletproof friend here hasn't come to Gotham to pursue a life of crime." This got an uncharacteristic smile out of Bruce who ran off to examine the gun and bullet more closely.

* * *

Clark walked into the Wayne Plaza Hotel with some relief. He had asked the taxi driver to take him to the nearest hotel, not knowing that it was one of the nicest hotels in Gotham. Owned by none other than Bruce Wayne who apparently had decided to buy it one night so he could swim in a fountain. 'This guy sounds way more fun than Lex ever was.' Clark decided to check in for a week. He wasn't sure he would have to stay to clean up Gotham with the Batman on the loose. 'I wonder if he has powers like mine?' Clark decided it would be his goal to cross paths with the Bat again. Money wasn't a major issue for Clark. He was always paid well for the articles he had written over the past years and since he only spent money on food, shelter and clothes he had built up quite a good amount. Clark grabbed his room key-card and headed for an elevator. Clark climbed in and the doors began to close. "Hey hold that elevator!" a familiar sounding voice shouted. Clark reached for the door open button but it was too late. As the doors snapped shut he caught a glimpse of a brunette woman dragging a suitcase.

* * *

Lois sighed. Chloe and her had bad luck since landing in Gotham. First the airline had lost their luggage and then after two hours found it again and then they couldn't hail a cab for the life of them. Now Chloe was at the front desk arguing with the employee about the fact that he had given them a single room when they had reservations for a double. So of course she was too late to get in that elevator. As the doors snapped shut in front of her she could have sworn she saw a tall, muscular, black haired guy in it. 'Clark?' Chloe walked up.

"Couldn't stop that elevator could you."

"Nope. Chloe I think I just saw Clark."

"Lois. Don't be silly. Clark just e-mailed Perry that article from a village in the mountains of Columbia today. I doubt he'd suddenly decide to come to Gotham. Besides he hasn't been home in six years. If he was coming stateside the first place I'd expect him to go would be his farm."

"You're right Chloe. I think I'll call Martha in a little bit. I haven't been to visit in about three weeks because of work." Another elevator opened up. "C'mon cuz. Lets get some sleep. We've got an incredibly eligible and wealthy bachelor to interview tomorrow."

* * *

Lex stared out across the Gotham skyline from his hotel balcony on the top floor of the Wayne Plaza Hotel. His phone rang. Lex opened it. "Mr. Luthor." a deep voice came.

"Who is this?"

"A business man like yourself Mr. Luthor. I know you're in Gotham on business and I was hoping we could meet up to discuss some things that could be mutually beneficial to both of us."

"I'm listening."

"The name is Thorne. Rupert Thorne." Lex recognized the name.

"What does the mob kingpin of Gotham want with me?"

"Mr. Luthor, don't play dumb. I know that you run the crime family's in Metropolis. You might use Edmund Barrett as a figurehead but I know you're the man behind the power. I had to go to great expense to find this out but I have all the proof I need."

"Mr. Thorne. With all due respect sir but if such proof existed I would doubt that I didn't know about it."

"Oh Mr. Luthor I'm sure you do know about it. I just wonder how much you trust one of your closest aides to destroy it like you asked him too."

"Now you have my attention Mr. Thorne."

"This is what I want. I want to meet with you and discuss a certain Bat problem I was hoping you could help me out with. Do this and I give you the documents and the name of who sold them to me."

"You have a deal Mr. Thorne."

"Two days, Menatti's restaurant. Its in the narrows. Six o'clock p.m." The phone hung up. A vein on Lex's forehead swelled. He already knew who had sold Thorne the documents. He pulled out his phone.

"Mr. Barrett. I know I've kept you busy tonight but there is one more thing I need to you to do. I will pay you double. My aide Anthony. He sold some information to some people in Gotham. I need you to take care of the snitch. Barrett. Make an example out of him." Lex hung up the phone. 'Time for bed Lex. You've got a busy day tomorrow.'


	4. When Clark met Bruce

_**AN: **Here it is, chapter 4. I hope you all are liking the story so far!_

A blinding flash suddenly filled the room. "Bahh mmrahhh..." is the noise Bruce made.

"Get up Master Bruce or you'll be late for your Daily Planet interview." Alfred said as he opened the drapes and pulled the covers off of Bruce. "How late did you stay up studying that bullet sir?"

"Till an hour ago..." Bruce groaned looking at a clock.

"Find anything interesting?" This question woke Bruce up with a start. Alfred smiled. The man always had energy when he was excited about something.

"Yes Alfred. I had it three dimensionally scanned into the computer, which I then ran a simulation of the bullets path from the gun to what could have caused it's impact. The computer said that the bullet most likely hit a steel plate."

"Well maybe the poor bloke had a steel plate in his head."

"Or maybe that guy is built like a steel plate. When is my interview anyways?"

"Ten minutes sir. In fact the ladies are waiting downstairs as we speak."

"Ladies?"

"Oh yes Master Bruce and I do say in my younger days I would have tried to charm them myself." Bruce bolted out of bed and into the shower.

* * *

Chloe couldn't stop talking about the Wayne manor. "Lois did you see that front! Wow! Look at this foyer! Can you believe the size of that fireplace! This place makes Lex's Smallville mansion seem like a dollhouse." Lois had to agree with her talkative cousin. This place was fantastic. "And its all brand new but it doesn't look that way! Bruce burned it down three months ago!" Chloe continued.

"Or thats what the popular story has been saying." A deep voice came from a balcony above them, then footsteps on a stairway. Bruce Wayne entered the room. Both Lois and Chloe were thinking the same thing 'hot!' "Follow me ladies to my study and we can sit down and I'll answer all your questions."

* * *

Clark had gotten up early to do some investigating. He wanted to find out who the major crime bosses in Gotham were and how he could tamper with their operations. It didn't take him too long to come across the name Rupert Thorne and that his headquarters was a restaurant in the worst part of the city called the narrows. The people that Clark could get to talk to him filled him in on the rest of the city. The center point of the city was the Wayne tower. Headquarters of Wayne enterprises and central hub of a elevated train system that connected the whole city. Bruce Wayne was the most respected and wealthiest citizen of Gotham though by all reports he was very eccentric. Something most people passed off as a result of him witnessing his parents murder at a young age. He had only been back in Gotham about three months, his arrival coinciding with the terrorist attack. 'Maybe I'll try to meet Mr. Wayne.' Clark decided his best move was to wait for a criminal to try something and then he'd step in and find out some more information. He flew to the top of a skyscraper near the downtown part of the city and put his trusty black winter mask on and waited for something to happen.

* * *

Chloe had done most of the talking and flirting with Bruce Wayne for the interview, while Lois took the notes down. Bruce had a thing for adventure, cave diving, base jumping. He had spent the last several years in different countries abroad "seeing the world" as he put it. Only once did he not answer a question. When Chloe asked him about his parent's death he cleared his throat and said "I'd rather not talk about that." The last major thing he wanted to clear up was "I didn't burn down my house. I had a bad night, made everybody leave the party and then I went out to a bar. It was an arson." When the interview was over Bruce stood and shook their hands. "I would really like to show you two around Gotham later this week. Maybe tomorrow after my meeting with Lex Luthor."

"Ok Bruce that would be really cool!" Chloe practically shouted. Lois smiled he agreement. Suddenly Alfred burst into the room.

"Master Bruce, Ms. Land and Ms. Sullivan. I thought you'd like to see this." He turned on a tv. The image of a bank downtown came onto the screen, a blonde reporter was standing with a microphone.

"...dozens of hostages as the armed robbers have quickly been cornered by the police, turning this from a simple bank robbery into a hostage situation. Detective Gordon may I have a word please." The woman approached a gray haired man with glasses.

"Please maam. We're doing everything in our power to get those people out alive." Gordon walked away.

"There you have it. Confirmation of hero Jim Gordon that the police have the situation under control." As soon as she said this several gunshots were heard from inside the bank, flashes from the guns lit up the window. Suddenly several of the robbers came crashing through the glass onto the street right in front of the police. A few more shots rang out and then there was silence. The front doors opened as dozens of hostages came running out.

"What the hell just happened?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe that Batman was there." Lois thought out loud. Bruce looked at Alfred and then mimed a gun shooting somebody in the head with no effect. Alfred shrugged.

"Well Bruce I think we should go. We'll probably be able to get a good story for the Planet out of this."

"Call me Bruce!" Chloe said as she left the room. Bruce smiled at the two women as they left the room and then fixed his gaze back on the TV where one of the hostages was frantically explaining what she had just seen.

"...and then this door just flew across the room, landing on one of the robbers and this guy in a black mask walked in. All the robbers started shooting him but the bullets just fell away and that's when he started throwing them through the window."

"Alfred..."

"Yes Master Bruce."

"Cancel my afternoon appointments. I have to find this guy."

* * *

The thug dangled by his leg from the top of a skyscaper.

"Who were you robbing that bank for scumbag?"

"I ain't no snitch."

"Oh you ain't huh?" Clark leg go of his leg and then caught him again by the foot. The man screamed.

"No! No! Don't drop me man! We were supposed to hit the bank for Thorne. Rupert Thorne alright."

"Thanks, thats all I need to know. Come on. You ever been to Gotham PD?" Clark picked the thug up and flew to the police department building, dropping the guy on the pavement in front. He flew up and landed on the roof. Clark smiled, his first good deed in Gotham done. He pulled the black mask off and sat down on a ventilator trying to figure out his next move. If he wanted to take down this Thorne guy he'd have to get the man himself caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Clark's super hearing picked up the sounds of footsteps and breathing. He reached behind him and flipped the man who was sneaking up on him over his shoulder, throwing him down hard. Clark took a step back to see it was the Batman. Batman jumped to his feet and immediately drop kicked Clark. It knocked Clark down but it didn't really hurt him. Clark got back up and charged the bat, hitting him hard in the chest and sending him flying backwards into the rooftop entrance. Batman slumped to the ground in defeat. Clark walked up to him.

"Why were you sneaking up on me!"

"Calm down. I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Could have fooled me!" Batman coughed a few times.

"You hit me like you had a hydraulic jackhammer for an arm."

"I saw you on the news today. I just want to know who you are." Clark considered this. The man obviously knew about some of his abilities now and he was also a very skilled fighter. From what Clark had heard Batman was a hero, like him. Clark decided to take a risk and be honest with him.

"My name is Clark Kent."

"Nice to meet you Clark, They call me Batman."

"I've heard. I came to Gotham to get rid of a mob boss named Rupert Thorne."

"What do you have against that guy."

"Nothing. I've spent the last six years traveling the world, putting things right. This is a pit stop before I go home."

"Ok Clark. I believe you. This is my city and if you want to help me it would be more than appreciated. But tell me this. What are you? You're bulletproof, last night you just disappeared into thin air and now I see that you're incredibly strong."

"Well I guess telling this to a guy in a bat suit won't sound crazy." Clark walked over and sat down next to Batman. "I'm not from around here. I'm an alien."

"An alien" Clark could tell he was not expecting that.

"Yeah, I'm from a planet called Krypton. It doesn't exist anymore. I'm the last of my people sent here by my parents to live and to help the people of this planet."

"How long have you been on earth?"

"My whole life. I was found by a farmer and his wife in a town called Smallville."

"I've heard of it. Center for two meteor showers and epicenter of a whole lot of news of the weird stuff."

"Well most of that news is true. I left Smallville six years ago and I've been fighting injustice ever since. Its just that I think its time to come home. I've been running for too long."

"Running. What were you running from Clark?"

"My father died. I couldn't save him and it was my fault. He made a deal with somebody to help me and that deal ended with his death."

"Well I know what you mean to lose your parents Clark. Batman is a result of my same desire to fight injustice. I came back from abroad just like you to save Gotham."

"So who are you really Batman?" Now it was Bruce's turn to be honest. Besides Alfred only one other person knew who Batman really was and she wasn't telling.

"Well you're an alien, I'm Bruce Wayne." This caught Clark off guard just like him being an alien caught Bruce off guard.

"So you don't have any super powers?"

"Besides a really deep pocketbook no. I was trained in China by a group called the league of shadows who fight injustice like us but will go to any lengths to do it. They were behind the terrorist attacks on Gotham. All my skills rely on my wits and martial prowess to keep me alive. The technology I have access to helps."

"I'm sorry I punched you Bruce." Clark offered his hand. "Friends?" Bruce smiled and shook his hand.

"Deal... So tell me this. I'm a trained ninja. Nobody should have heard me sneaking up on them. How did you?"

"Super-hearing"

"Right... Clark I think I may have a use for you."

* * *

Chloe had just finished getting a statement from one of the hostages. "Talk about your wall of weird stuff."

"What they have to say cuz?"

"Some guy kicked a steel door off its hinges, absorbed about twenty rounds and then threw the robbers fifty feet across the lobby through the windows."

"Are you sure we're still in Gotham and not Smallville?" Lois joked. "C'mon Chlo' lets go get some coffee."

"I haven't heard a better idea out of you all day Lois." Chloe said. As Lois flagged down a cab Chloe took another looked at her notepad. 'Bulletproof, super strong... Lois said she thought she saw Clark last night... but what are you doing in Gotham Clark?'


	5. Two meetings and a kidnapping

_**An: **Another day, Another update. Just because it bugs me when I'm reading a story and it takes five months to get three chapters written and posted! Anyhow! Clark gets to see how bad Lex has become and Lois finds herself in a sticky situation_

Clark looked around in awe. The sound of water echoed off of the cavernous walls. "What is this place Bruce?"

"This is the Batcave. Its where I keep Batman hidden from the world." Bruce walked over to an enormous computer display and punched a few keys. An image of a fat man in an expensive suit filled the screen. "This Clark, is Rupert Thorne. He supposedly runs a legitimate shipping business out of Gotham harbor. The truth about the man is that he is the head of the Gotham crime families. He recently took over in a bloody gang war that erupted after the last boss Carmine Falcone lost his mind. So far he's proven to be twice as smart as Falcone ever was. I can't seem to pin anything on this guy no matter how hard I try but I have messed up a great deal of his operations. Word on the street is that a bounty is going to be placed on my head."

"Thats not always a good thing Bruce. People will come at you when you least expect it. People you think you can trust. It happened to me while I was in Columbia. I made some trouble for a few drug lords and suddenly I'm being woken up one night by a hunting party looking to get rich quick."

"Well I bet they were sorry they woke you up." Clark just smiled.

"I made them see things my way."

"Clark this is what I need you to do. I need you to go down to Menatti's restaurant and eavesdrop. You can hear through walls right?"

"If I want to."

"Find out what deals Thorne has going down. I know he personally handles some of them. All we need to know is when and where we can get him caught red handed."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Clark be careful. These are some dangerous people we're messing with."

"Bruce don't worry. The only thing that can hurt me is hundreds of miles away in Smallville."

"Get some sleep Clark. Head down to the restaurant tomorrow and see what you can find out." Bruce handed Clark a small cylinder with a button on the end. "When you find out something press that button and I'll come find you." Clark took it and shook Bruce's hand.

"This is the start of a good friendship I think Bruce." Clark turned around and in a flash was gone.

* * *

Night had fallen on Gotham again. Lois and Chloe had spent the afternoon at the hotel tapping away on their laptops, each of them writing a story for the planet. Lois had decided that she needed some more information on the bank robbery so she left the hotel to go check out the bank a little bit closer. "Don't wait up Chlo'" The hotel was only a few blocks from the bank so Lois decided to walk. Lois looked around and admired the city of Gotham. 'Its pretty nice in some areas.' As she passed an alleyway she heard a muffled shout and a grunt. 'Thats weird.' Lois headed down the alleyway to see what had caused the noise. As she walked a little further she saw three men beating another man with baseball bats.

"This is what happens when you snitch on Mr. Thorne!"

"Please stop! The man could fly!"

"Shut up! You think Mr. Thorne bailed you out of jail because you messed up?"

"He wanted to make sure you wouldn't talk!" Another man shouted.

"I swear I didn't say what the money was for! I swear!"

"Thats enough! Mr. Thorne wants this arms deal to go nice and smooth." The man pulled out a gun and shot the man lying on the ground in the head. Lois let out a muffled cry and started to back up when she backed into something. She turned around and saw a big man watching her.

"Like what you saw Miss?"

"Oh you know watching mob hits isn't really my cup of tea so I'm just gonna go." The man put out a hand and pushed Lois backwards into the group of men.

"Didn't Thorne tell you to go somewhere more private? Now we got a witness." The other men were caught off guard by the sight of Lois. She took this opportunity to catch the man who pushed in across the face with a solid right hook.

"Ow! You bitch!" he shouted as Lois bolted past him "Get her!" The other three men chased after her. Lois ran as fast as she had ever run until she realized she had ran in the wrong direction down the alley. She approached a high brick wall, blocking any further escape. The three men caught up to her.

"Nowhere to run now sweetheart!" Lois kicked one of them in the head and he dropped and then tried to punch another. The third man reacted quickly and slammed her head up against the wall. Lois fell to the ground and darkness consumed her. One of the men went through her purse.

"Hey do you know who this is? Its Lois Lane, the star reporter for the Daily Planet."

"No kiddin?" The big man approached the other three men.

"Load her up into the car. Mr. Thorne will find out how much she knows."

* * *

Lex got up early to put on his best business suit and prep for the day. 'Two big meetings today.' he thought. He ate breakfast and then headed down to the limo waiting to take him to Wayne Tower. He imagined how the day would go. Wayne would accept the merger, and then a few months from now he would have an accident leaving Lex in charge of the largest and most powerful company in the world. Lex relished the thought. In a few minutes they arrived at the headquarters for Wayne Enterprises at the very center of Gotham. Lex climbed an elevator. The doors slid open and a deep voice greeted Lex.

"Lex, glad you could make it. Well lets get right down to our meeting so I can take care of some other things I have going on today ok?" Bruce Wayne led Lex to his office. Lex sat down across from Bruce. He looked exhausted.

"Active nightlife Bruce?"

"You could say that Lex." Lex smirked. This would be easy.

"Bruce I'm not one to mince words with someone like you so I'll get right down to it. I'm here to propose a merger. Lexcorp and Wayne enterprises. Together we would be co-owners of the largest and most powerful company in the world. Now I want you to take a minute to think of the amount of wealth and power this could generate for both of us Bruce. Mull it over, if you will." Lex reached for his briefcase and pulled out some papers. "I've taken the liberty of getting the papers made up by my lawyers already. All you need to do is sign." Lex tossed the papers on Bruce's desk. Bruce appeared to be deep in thought. Then he grabbed the contract and signed something on the bottom line. He tossed it back to Lex. Lex grabbed the contract and smiled. "It was a pleasure doing business with..." Lex read the bottom line. Instead of Bruce Wayne's signature it said "Are you crazy?" "What's the meaning of this Bruce?"

"Lex. My father slaved for twenty years to build Wayne Enterprises into one of the most respected companies in the world and you just strut up here and expect me to just sign it over to you without so much as a day to think about it?"

"You wouldn't be signing anything over Bruce, we'd be co-owners." Bruce reached into his desk and threw the days edition of the Daily Planet at Lex. The headline was **Wife of Lex Luthor found dead after fall from Lexcorp Tower.** "How long before I'd have an accident like your wife Lex."

"Bruce I don't like what you are insinuating but I had nothing to do with the death of my wife."

"Yeah and I can tell by how upset you are by it right now. Lex your company has been implicated in arms dealing, drug running and gross ethical lapses in scientific research. I think I'll take my chances alone."

"Bruce this is a one time offer. Don't be a fool. Our father's were never friends. When I walk out that door you will have made yourself an enemy." Bruce pressed a button on his desk and the doors behind him opened.

"It was nice talkin' to ya Lex." The vein on Lex's forehead grew and Lex stalked out of Wayne Towers as fast as he could. 'I promise you Bruce Wayne. Someday I will take over Wayne Enterprises and Gotham City.' Lex climbed back into his limo and headed for his next stop.

* * *

Clark landed silently on the roof of Menatti's restaurant. He x-rayed the building and saw several people inside eating but also a large room in the back with a table and several men sitting around it. Clark watched as a black limo pulled up in front of the restaurant. The door opened and Lex Luthor stepped out. Clark jumped back. 'Lex! What are you doing meeting with these people?' Clark saw a person in the back room leave to greet Lex at the door. His super hearing kicked in.

"Mr. Luthor so glad you could make it. Right this way please." The man led Lex to the back room where he sat down.

"Ah Lex! So glad you could make it to my humble establishment." a booming voice Clark assumed was Thorne rang out.

"Mr. Thorne. I've had a very bad morning so lets not make small talk. Give me the documents." Clark heard something slide across the table.

"You know your friend Anthony would be upset to know he was double crossed by us."

"Anthony has already been dealt with. Good help is SO hard to find."

"Ok Lex, I've held up my part of the deal now is where you do yours. You see I had to kill a lot of people to take over the families after Falcone went nuts. I don't like to do it. Blood gets everywhere. I ruined quite a few nice suits. Anyhow now that I'm in charge I cannot have my rule threatened lest I seem weak right? So theres this guy. Wears a bat-suit. He's been messing up my operations all over Gotham. He put a lot of good men of mine behind bars. I want the son of a bitches head on a platter. Now tomorrow at Pier 12, Gotham Harbor I will personally be supervising the offloading of some high quality merchandise from Russia. My men have so far been unable to defend themselves from the bat and I've heard that you have some bodyguards who would be much better suited. What I want you to do is to loan them to me just for tomorrow so that I don't go down during this deal. Simple."

"Well Mr. Thorne you're much easier to deal with than Bruce Wayne. I'll do you one better. I will have four of my best men flown out here immediately. I'll send two of them to raise hell in the city until the Bat comes after them and then they'll catch him. Then the others can supervise your deal. You know this could be the start of a long and prosperous relationship Mr. Thorne. Don't disappoint me."

"Thank you Mr. Luthor! You won't regret this."

"I'm flying out in a few hours. I'll send my men here." Lex got up and left.

"Make sure that reporter Lane is at the pier tomorrow. I'll dispose of her then." Thorne said.

Clark watched the limocontaining Lexpull away. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had been warned many times by different people of the darkness in Lex but he couldn't believe how much he had changed since he had left home. 'Whatever the case Lex. If I catch you doing something I will have to bring you down.' Clark was even more upset that Thorne had mentioned something about'Lane' He x-rayed the bulding looking for captives but he couldn't find any.They had captured Lois, his Lois and that made Clark want to break in the building and beat all the men to a pulp. 'No Clark.The only way to save heris to do it at the pier tomorrow.'Clark stood and took off, heading back to the hotel.


	6. Saviors

_**An: **Thank you to all for the reviews. Here goes the next chapter! Hope you like it._

Riotous laughter filled the backseat of Bruce Wayne's car. Alfred looked in the rearview mirror and smirked. It was not often he saw Bruce in a good mood like he was.

"So then the guy turns as white as a sheet and I say 'It's okay. Lots of guys come back from the dead.'"

"Oh man! I can't believe he didn't know who you were!" Chloe giggled. After the meeting with Lex, Bruce decided that he'd very much like to spend the day with Chloe and Lois so he called Chloe's phone and picked her up. Chloe pulled out her phone and held it up to her ear. Her smiled faded.

"Still no answer?"

"No not one. It isn't like Lois to not call me back."

"You said she was going to check out the bank that got robbed right?"

"Yeah she left last night and told me not to wait up so I didn't but she wasn't back this morning and she hasn't been answering her cell phone." Suddenly Bruce's phone beeped. He pulled it out and looked at it. Clark had pressed the button, he had important information. "Bad news Bruce?" Chloe saw the expression on his face.

"Only that I'm afraid I can't show your around anymore today. Duty calls." Chloe looked bugged for a moment and then her smile came back.

"Don't worry about it Bruce. You're not the first man in my life who suddenly had to go save the day."

"I'm very sorry that the day is ruined. I'll get in touch with some of my sources to see if I find anything out about Lois." Alfred pulled over in front of the hotel.

"Thanks Bruce. Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"I think I'd like that Chloe." She smiled brightly and got out of the car.

"Charming girl wouldn't you say Master Bruce. Bruce smirked at Alfred.

"Clark is on the roof of the police headquarters. Take me nearby Alfred please."

"Yes Master Bruce. I hope our gifted new friend has found out something useful. That dreadful Mr. Thorne had my favorite produce market held up yesterday."

* * *

Clark paced back and forth. Anger and frustration flowing through him. He couldn't understand why Lois would have been kidnapped by Rupert Thorne. Of course he also couldn't understand how his one-time best friend Lex Luthor had become something vaguely familiar to what his father was. Clark heard a gust of wind and soft footsteps. He turned around and faced Bruce.

"Hey Bruce."

"I'm never going to be able to get the drop on you am I?"

"Not unless you know my weakness." joked Clark.

"Whats the new Clark?"

"Not good Bruce. Thorne met with Lex Luthor earlier today."

"Luthor? I knew he was corrupt but meeting with Mob bosses?"

"I get the feeling Lex may be one himself."

"Hmmm.. That would explain the crime problem in Metropolis."

"I guess so. I think I've been away too long."

"What did they discuss?"

"It seems like you've pissed the right people off Bruce. Thorne asked for Lex's help in protecting him tomorrow during an arms deal thats going down at the Gotham piers."

"Protection from what?"

"You Bruce."

"Oh..."

"Theres more. Thorne seemed to suggest that Lex has men that are capable of defending themselves from you better than most hired thugs. He's sending four of them to Gotham right now. He said that two of them would raise hell in the city to distract you."

"That doesn't sound good. Damn Luthor. Nobody raises hell in my city."

"They also mentioned a kidnapping. A reporter for the Daily Planet named Lois Lane." Clark said with some emotion in his voice. Bruce did not miss the anger he heard when Clark spoke.

"Lois? I just spent some time with her cousin Chloe." Bruce saw a flash of recognition cross Clark's face. "She mentioned that Lois didn't come home last night and wasn't answering her cell."

"What are they doing in Gotham Bruce?"

"Interviewing me for their paper. I think for once I'm gonna get good press and not be portrayed as some crazy rich bachelor."

"Well you do dress up as a bat."

"Yeah but I didn't tell them that part. Do you know them Clark?"

"Yeah..." Clark paused. "Chloe and I were best friends a long time ago and Lois and I were... I'm not really sure what we would have been if I had stayed." Bruce understood where Clark's anger was coming from now.

"Don't worry Clark. We won't let anything happen to her. We have one advantage on these guys now."

"What's that Bruce?"

"You. We'll have to split up when they start their attack. You can stop the two men rampaging through the city and I'll stop the arms deal and capture Thorne."

"Divide and conquer. I just hope it works out for us Bruce."

"Me too Clark. I'm going to go and scout out the pier. Clark. Be careful. When these guys start attacking there's no telling what they're capable of. Luthor has been implicated in some pretty dangerous experiments."

"The same to you Bruce. I'll see you when this is all over." The two men shook hands and Bruce lept off the roof. Clark smiled. 'No abilities and he still learned to fly.'

* * *

"Mr. Luthor we've arrived."

"Excellent. Do what you're paid to do."

"Mr. Luthor the serum is still in its experimental stages are you sure we'll be okay."

"Of course you will be. Don't worry about it. Tell you what I'll pay all for of you a bonus million after you complete your assignment."

"Yes sir." Lex smiled. The super-strength serum made from the meteor rocks worked incredibly well. It was easy to convince hired goons to use it. What he never told them was that after it had run its course the user died painfully as the meteor rocks caused their bodies to meltdown.

* * *

Lois awoke in a dark windowless warehouse. She was surrounded by a hubbub of noise and activity. Tons of seedy looking men were moving boxes around, examining weapons and chatting loudly. "Glad you could join us Ms. Lane." A fat gray haired man smiled at her as he approached. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rupert Thorne. You may have heard of me."

"Oh I've heard of you. The papers never really report how fat you are though. Don't worry, my next article will accurately portray you." The smile disappeared from his face.

"Ms. Lane. There's no need to be rude."

"No need? Your buddies in that alley bashed my head into a wall and then tied me up in some warehouse."

"Well Ms. Lane you were a witness to a murder directly related to this deal. This deal is going to make me richer than I ever imagined and will solidfy my power over the gangs in this city. I didn't need some snot nosed reporter messing things up for me. I'm so SICK of do-gooders interfering with my business."

"Well let me go and I won't." Thorne laughed a deep belly laugh at her.

"No Ms. Lane I think I'll keep you around long enough to watch me get rich and then I'll kill you." He looked two thugs nearby. "Take Ms. Lane to her new quarters. See you real soon Lois." He smirked. The two men picked her up out of the chair she was sitting in a carried her to a cargo container. As they slammed the door on her she saw the far door of the warehouse open and four men enter.

"Mr. Thorne we are here to do what you wish."

"Ahh you must be Lex's men. I hope you're worth every penny."

"You'll find that we are sir."

"Excellent. Follow me and we'll talk business."

* * *

"Hello!" Chloe grabbed her phone.

"Chloe"

"Bruce!" Chloe sounded delighted as she said it.

"Hi. I have some news about Lois."

"Uh oh. Lay it one me."

"She's been kidnapped by a man named Rupert Thorne." Immense worry descended on Chloe.

"Do they have any idea where she's being held?"

"No but a contact told me of a big deal going down soon at one of the Gotham pier's. Chloe I'm a friend of Batman's and I've already told him about it. I'm sure the police will be there too."

"I don't like the sound of this Bruce."

"I don't either Chloe. Don't worry we'll make sure she won't be hurt."

"Who's we Bruce?" Chloe didn't get an answer because Bruce had already hung up.

* * *

Clark didn't sleep much at all that night. He got up early, put his mask on and started circling Gotham by the air. Nothing happened during the entire day. As night descended on the city once again Clark became more vigilante. Around nine o'clock Clark found what he was waiting all day for. An explosion rocked a city street. Clark quickly flew as fast as he could to the site. A man with some kind of strange armor on was throwing cars at police who were trying to return fire as best as they could. The man had a car lifted above his head and was ready to crush some of Gotham's finest with it when Clark grabbed his arm.

"Not today pal." The thug quickly whirled around and backhanded Clark with his other hand. Unfortunately that meant he dropped the car on himself. Clark's ribs stung with the blow. 'Man that guy can hit hard.' Clark heaved the car off of him and the thug and was immedately kicked by the man. Clark went flying into the side of a building, leaving an imprint of his body in the brick wall. He picked himself up quickly and charged the guy. The man threw a punch but Clark's speed was too fast for him. Clark dodged the punch and then grabbed the man's leg and threw him at a building. He hit with a thud but quickly jumped to his feet. He charged Clark when suddenly he collapsed and his body started to glow bright green. Clark felt incredibly sick and he fell to his knees. 'Kryptonite!' The thug screamed "Luthor!" before falling to the ground dead. The green light faded and Clark immediately felt better. He ran over to a police officer.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Thanks to you I am."

"Is there another man like this in the city?"

"Yeah ten blocks that way." The officer pointed. "Who are you?" The cop said as he heard a burst of wind. He looked around. Clark was gone.

* * *

Bruce watched quietly from the top of a crane on the piers. A large ship had pulled up and several men with guns got off. He pulled out his binoculars. Rupert Thorne approached a man in a dark brown coat. Bruce recognized the man. Vladimir Popov. One of the most powerful Russian mafia bosses. "Here goes nothing." Bruce dove off of the crane and landed in the middle of a group of armed men. In a flurry of martial arts he quickly dropped and disarmed all of the men. Bruce stalked towards Thorne. "You're not getting away from me this time Thorne!" Rupert Thorne did not looked suprised. Both he and Vladimir pulled out guns.

"Oh I think I am Batman!" From behind him Bruce felt a hand grip his shoulder and casually toss him into a cargo container. Bruce jumped to his feet as two men in some kind of prototype armor approached him. Bruce charged the men and dodge several clubbing punches, kicking and punching the men several times. It didn't seem to matter how much he hit them however. They just kept coming at him. Finally one managed to distract him long enough for another one to put him in a bearhug. Bruce felt like his back was going to break. The other man approached and slapped both hands on either side of his head. Darkness consumed him and his last thought was 'hurry Clark.' Thorne looked at the men.

"Good job boys. Tie him up with the reporter. Now Mr. Popov. Lets go inside and discuss business."

* * *

Clark dropped out of his dead sprint to see a blockade of police surrounding a man armed with a gun and wearing the same armor as the last thug. Clark quickly jumped several police cars and landed right in front of the man. "Turn yourself in man! The cops have you surrounded."

"I don't know how you made that jump but you're gonna be sorry you got in my way." The man threw a hard punch right into Clark gut. It knocked him to the ground and knocked the wind out of him. A previous battle with super-strong villains flashed through Clark's mind. "They might have your strength but they don't have your other abilities son." Clark heard Jonathan's voice. His enemy had his fist raised again, ready to crush Clark's head into the ground. Clark quickly super sped behind the man as his fist crashed into the ground. 'Time to even the score.' Clark concentrated as his lungs grew incredibly cold. He blew freezing air around the man's legs and they were quickly encased in two solid blocks of ice. A new trick he had learned only recently.

"What the hell are you?" The thug gasped. Clark was about to land a final punch in the thug's face when he collapsed in pain, his skin boiling. The thug screamed in pain as he too began to glow bright green. Clark dragged himself away from the man. There was no telling what it would do to him to be at ground zero. Finally the feeling of sickness faded as Clark climbed to his feet. He turned around and saw that the man had slumped over dead.

"There's a major arms deal going down at Gotham pier 12 right now!" he shouted at the police. One of them quickly got on a radio. Clark stood and took off, heading for the pier, hoping Bruce was alright. If those guys could hurt him he didn't want to think what would happen to Bruce.

* * *

Thorne shook Popov's hand. "A real pleasure Mr. Popov." Things at the pier had settled down after Batman had been captured. "How'd you like to help me finish one last task?" The two men stood and headed to where Bruce and Lois were tied up captive.

"Let us go you fat bastard!" shouted Lois.

"You won't get away with this Thorne."

"You guys are hurting my feelings. And I don't like to have hurt feelings. Nice knowin ya." Thorne pointed at the two remaining Luthor thugs. They slammed the door on the container and began dumping gas all over the warehouse. "Burn it." sneered Thorne as he walked out the main doors of the warehouse. The two men quickly lit matches and toss them, setting the whole warehouse aflame. As Thorne and Popov stepped outside they were quickly blinded by a spotlight from a helicopter. Before them the entire Gotham PD was assembled. Jim Gordon stepped out with a megaphone.

"Its over Thorne. Give yourself up!" All the police started in awe as flames began to billow out of the warehouse. Popov bolted. As he ran he was suddenly tackled by a blur and he fell to the ground unconscious. Thorne turned and watched as a hole suddenly appeared in the side of the warehouse. Somebody had just entered and he heard the sound of Luthor's thugs fighting somebody. "Get down on your hands and knees Thorne!" Gordon shouted again. Thorne thought for a moment. Popov was going to be captured. He was going to be captured. The cops had a whole ship of evidence against him. They would find the charred bodies of batman and that reporter inside as well. He'd go to prison but he wouldn't be safe. The russian mob would not take the arrest of Popov lightly. Thorne made his decision.

"I'm not going to live in a cage Gordon!" he shouted and pulled his gun, firing several shots at the amassed police. Quickly fired was returned and Thorne was shot several times. He stood dazed for a second, staring back at the police. Slowly he dropped his gun and fell to the ground dead.

* * *

Inside the warehouse another battle was taking place. Clark was outnumbered by the two thugs. He beat on one of them he had pinned to the ground as the other pulled himself out of some fiery rubble that Clark had just tossed him into. A flaming piece of wood crashed across Clark's back, temporarily upsetting his balance. The man he had pinned kicked him off of him. 'I just have to last until they go kaboom like the other two did.' The two men regrouped and charged at Clark. Suddenly one of them fell to his knees screaming in pain. The sickness returned and Clark knew what was about to happen. He would be very vulnerable until the Kryptonite in the man's veins burned out. Thankfully the other thug stopped to watch what was happening to his friend then he too fell to his knees. The flames of the fire started to burn Clark as he became incredibly sick. Then the green light faded from both men and Clark was fine again. He shakily got to his feet and x-rayed the building. It was going to come down very soon. His super-hearing kicked in and he heard coughing. He saw two skeletons struggling inside a cargo container. Clark quickly charged it and ripped the door off its hinges. Inside he saw Bruce and Lois tied up. He ran in and snapped the rope. Bruce jumped to his feet. "Get out of here now!" Clark shouted at him. Bruce didn't wait to answer and charged through the flames. Clark grabbed Lois who was barely conscious and choking on the smoke. "You're gonna be okay Lois." Their path to the exit was barred by flames. Clark would be able to make it through them fine but he didn't wan to risk burning Lois. Seeing no other option he flew straight up, through a flaming hole in the ceiling. He landed gently in front of the police and then dropped Lois off. Before anyone could ask any questions he took off again. At the warehouse Jim Gordon scratched his head. He had just seen both Batman and another man exit the warehouse and quickly take off.

"Somebody get this girl some medical attention! Ok boys lets clean this mess up!"

* * *

From a nearby tower two masked heroes watched as the fire burned itself out and Vladimir Popov was taken into custody. Bruce looked at Clark and smiled. "Thanks for saving me Clark. I'm going to have to figure out a way to beat super-powered psychos it seems."

"Thank you for your help Bruce. This city is in good hands."

"So what are you going to do now that you've helped me mess up the Gotham mob for another several months."

"I think I'm going to go see a farm." Clark paused. "Say I do need a career besides super-hero... You think I could get an interview with Batman?" Bruce smiled at Clark.

"Anything for a hero like you Clark. We do need to do something about your outfit though. A black mask and plaid shirt and jeans don't really say obey me."


	7. Resolutions

_**An: **This is just a short little update. The next chapter will be longer I promise. I just didn't want to start writing about Clark coming home to Smallville in this chapter._

Smoke. Lots of smoke. Lois struggled against the rope. It was no use. Her vision started to go blurry. 'You're not gonna die here Lane.' The door burst open. "Get out of here now!" shouted a familiar voice. A tall figure approached her. Her vision was too blurry to make out who it was 'Clark?' "You're gonna be okay Lois!"

"Lois!" Lois opened her eyes. She was lying in a hospital bed. Across her sat her very nervous looking cousin. "You're awake! How do you feel cuz?" Lois coughed.

"Like I just smoked two million cigarettes."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"That fat bastard Rupert Thorne kidnapped me and then tried to burn me alive. How did I get out?"

"Some masked hero saved you Lois. He was working with Batman."

"Weird. I remember somebody... I thought it was Clark Chloe." Chloe smiled at her cousin. 'Chances are, it probably was cuz.' Chloe had been reading the stories in the Gotham Herald about the warehouse incident. They all said that a masked man dropped out of the sky with Lois in his arms and then flew off. Since she didn't know anybody else that could fly she assumed it was Clark. The door to the hospital room opened.

"How you feeling Lois?" Bruce Wayne entered carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh you know it just wouldn't be a complete month for me without somebody trying to kill me."

"Well gotta admire your humor."

"It keeps me from going nuts being trapped in a hospital until I'm cleared to leave. Chloe we are SO getting a paid vacation for this trip."

"I agree with you there."

"Well I just wanted to stop by and wish you girls well on your trip back home. Chloe I had a really good time with you the other day. Next time you're in Gotham please call me."

"Will do Bruce." Chloe beamed. Bruce left and Lois shot her a look. "What?"

* * *

Clark stood on top of the Wayne Enterprises building, admiring the city of Gotham. It really was a nice city that was improving with every month that Bruce Wayne lived there. He pulled out his notebook and put a check next to "save Gotham city." Clark decided to pay his friend Bruce one last visit before he went home.

Clark landed gently on the front steps of Wayne manor and rang the bell. The huge double doors opened and Clark was greeted by the cheerful english butler Alfred. "Ah Mr. Kent so good of you to drop by. Quite the hero I understand."

"Clark! What are you doing here!" Bruce walked out of his study and shouted with genuine happiness to see his new friend.

"I thought I'd stop by one more time to thank you for your help and your hospitality before I leave Bruce."

"Anytime Clark. If you ever need help with anything just give me a call."

"The same to you Bruce." The men smiled at each other.

"Hey you play pool much?"

"Prepared to get your ass kicked Wayne. I'm a regular shark." The men walked off to Bruce's game room.

* * *

_One day later_

"Lane! Sullivan! Glad to see both of you AND in one piece I might add!" Perry White practically shouted at the two as they stepped off an elevator.

"Hey Perry. Here are your stories." Chloe said as she handed Perry several articles detailing various events that took place during their trip.

"Hey Perry, do you see what I'm doing?" Lois asked as she pulled out her cell phone and shut it off. "One month off Perry. We're going to the Bahamas."

"But Lois!" Perry started to protest.

"Perry!" shouted Chloe. The man backed down.

"Well you two have certainly earned it. Lois I'm a little concerned of your knack for finding trouble. I think I'm going to assign you a partner."

"A partner! I don't need a partner Perry!"

"You want one month off you get a partner! That's the deal! In fact I have an interview in five minutes with somebody."

"Fine..." groaned Lois. "C'mon Chloe lets go home!" The two turned around and climbed into an elevator. As the doors of their elevator shut the doors of another one opened and Clark stepped into the Daily Planet newsroom.

"The Clark Kent!" shouted Perry. "Its good to see you kid! Its been years! Come on follow me to my office!" Clark followed the short loud man as he got stares from other reporters all over the newsroom. He wasn't surprised. He had written some of the most famous articles in the past six years. "So Clark! I never thought you'd give up the freelance life to get a job with me!"

"Well I figured it was about time. Besides I think Metropolis has plenty of stories for someone like me."

"Well you don't even have to ask! You've got yourself a job mister."

"Good. Listen Perry I'm just gonna need some time off to get settled in okay?" Perry groaned.

"Oh man its gonna be so slow around here with out my top reporters." Clark smiled.

"I think I have something to tide you over Perry." Clark pulled out his Batman interview and tossed it on Perry's desk.

"How the hell did you get this!" He shouted. Clark just smiled at him.

"I'll start in a month Perry." The man just nodded as Clark walked out of his office and climbed into an elevator. As the doors shut Clark heard shouting.

"Okay people get moving! Get moving! We've got several major stories! Lets get them ready for print!"

* * *

"Hey Chloe you get the tickets ready and start packing. I'm going to Smallville to visit Martha for the night. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok cuz!" Chloe shouted and then went back to the conversation she was having on the phone. Lois smiled and headed to her car.


	8. Homecoming

_**An: **Final chapter! Here we go!_

Three hours later Lois pulled into the dirt driveway that led to a familiar yellow farmhouse. She smiled as she drove under the old wooden sign that proudly said "Kent Farm." Since Jonathan had died Lois and Martha had become very close. The woman was practically a surrogate mother to her. Martha was especially appreciative of Lois' visits and phone calls, she often got very lonely without Clark or Jonathan around but she had also spent the last six years staying very busy with the Talon. So busy that she had turned it into a money-making success, allowing her to keep the family farm, though she had two local kids hired to do the chores. Lois parked and walked to the front door. It was open and she heard a radio playing within. She walked into the kitchen, one she helped build she proudly thought, and Martha looked up.

"Lois! Come in sweetie I haven't seen you in a month! I saw the news I'm so glad you're ok!" Martha ran up and gave Lois a hug. "Oh that doesn't look good." She frowned as she saw the bruise on the side of Lois' face.

"Yeah it didn't feel too good either." Lois joked.

"Well I'm glad to see your spirits weren't affected."

"Martha I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, work's just been really hectic and I know how hard this time of year is for you."

"Oh don't be silly Lois. I've been staying very busy. I hardly even noticed that its been six years. I went up to his grave with Lana on the anniversary and gave him some Tulips. I really miss that man."

"I do too Martha." Lois paused. "Have you heard from Clark recently?" Lois asked hopefully.

"No not in a very long time." Martha said with a hint of worry.

"Aren't you mad at him that he walked out on everybody right after his dad died?" Martha smiled.

"No. Clark left because his father told him to make him proud, that he wasn't ready to live a quiet life on the farm. I agreed with Jonathan and I still do. Clark will come home someday when he feels the time is right. It doesn't help me not miss him though."

"I understand that. I just hoped since he was just in Columbia maybe he had called... or asked about me..." Martha never really knew what had happened between Lois and Clark before he left but he knew that she missed him more than she ever told anybody. When Clark did call it was always brief but he did ask if Lois was well. He only wanted a yes or no answer. No details. Keeping them at arms length was his way of making his self-imposed exile easier.

"I'm sorry honey. I haven't heard from him since the last time. He always asks about you though." Lois seemed to like that.

"I thought I saw him in Gotham. Twice."

"Really?" Martha asked hopefully. A gang lord had just been brought down, it was possible Clark was involved.

"Yeah when Chloe and I checked in at the hotel I asked a man to hold an elevator for me but the doors were already shutting and he didn't hit the button fast enough. I caught a glimpse only but I could have sworn it was Clark."

"Oh that could have been anybody Lois."

"I know I know. But I also thought I saw him when I was pulled out of the fire. I couldn't see and was almost unconscious but I swear Clark pulled me out of the fire."

"Well that does sound like Clark."

"Yeah he always tried to be a hero. That's why wherever he turns up always make since. His articles have really helped people."

"Ok now Lois I want you to be very honest with me. How hot is Bruce Wayne in person." Lois smiled. She loved Martha Kent.

* * *

Clark descended from the clouds on a deserted country road. Nearby a large sign proclaimed "Welcome to Smallville, Meteor Capital of the world twice!" Clark smiled as he looked around and saw cornfields and the small buildings that made up his home. 'Its good to be back.' He knew exactly where he wanted to go first and he took off at a dead run. Seconds later he stopped. Nobody was in the cemetery. Clark took in the silence and approached a grave. _Here lies Jonathan Kent, Beloved Father Husband._ He sat down in front of it, overcome with emotion. "Hey dad, I'm sorry it took so long for me to visit. Man there's so much for me to tell you. I've missed you so much." Clark's eyes began to water. He saw some tulips. They looked pretty fresh and he assumed his mother had been there recently. Clark reached into his battered backpack and pulled out a woven bracelet that had been given to him by a native farmer in Guatemala after Clark had stopped a mudslide from destroying their farm. "From one farmer to another dad." Clark's super hearing heard the sound of footsteps and then a gasp. He turned around.

"Clark? Is that really you? Clark! You're really here!" Lana had tears in her eyes and she looked like she had seen a ghost. Clark stood and walked up to her and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Lana." was all he could say. She looked about the same to him. Still beautiful. Her hair was a little bit shorter but she was still Lana Lang.

"Clark. I kept my promise to you. I come to see him every week. I never expected to find you here though."

"To be honest neither did I."

"Clark where have you been."

"Everywhere. Honestly. I only just got back. This is the first place I wanted to go." Lana stepped back and looked at him. He was still as handsome as she remembered him when he left, but he was more muscular and had definitely grown up.

"Clark I missed you so much." She put her hand to her mouth. "You have no idea."

"Lana I missed you too." Clark answered honestly.

"So Clark what are you going to do now that your home." Lana asked hopefully, hoping he would tell her he was going to move back to his farm and stay.

"I got a job with the Daily Planet today. I start in a month so I have time to find a place in Metropolis."

"Oh." Lana sounded very disappointed. She had hoped after six years Clark would have wanted to start things up with her again. Clark heard the tone. Even though she was Lana Lang, the girl he had loved all his childhood he had spent the last six years thinking of only one woman and it wasn't Lana.

"Lana. Its really good to see you." Clark said genuinely.

"You too Clark. Listen you probably should get home and see your mom. She's been pretty lonely without you and your dad, even though she'll never admit it."

"You're right." Clark picked up his backpack and started to walk off.

"Hey Clark."

"Yeah Lana."

"Don't let it be another six years till the next time I see you okay?"

"Okay." Lana turned around and looked at Jonathan's grave, she heard a whoosh of air and Clark was gone.

"Clark?" 'How the hell does he always do that?'

* * *

Martha had to run to the Talon. There was a "coffee emergency" as she called it so she left Lois in charge of the farm, which pretty much meant that Lois should just hang out. Lois was now sitting up in Clark's loft, which remained the same as it was the day that he kissed her and then walked off into the sunset 'never to be seen again.' Lois though pessimistically. She remembered that summer six years ago when she helped rebuild the house and during which she realized how much she cared about Clark. Something she thought he returned when he left. 'Why did I have to realize that the day he has to leave!' Lois got up and went to the window where Clark's telescope still sat. She admired the sunset, they were always so beautiful from this loft. She eyed the telescope 'What the hell nobody's here' So Lois began to peer through the telescope. She accidentally bumped a knob and it dropped to look at the road that ran by the farm. A very familiar somebody walked past the lens. Lois jumped back. 'Clark!' She looked out the window and there walking down the driveway with the same backpack and shirt that he had on the day he left was Clark Kent. Lois didn't know how to react. Seeing him brought back a rush of emotions, the first of which was anger at him for leaving. Clark walked past the barn and onto the porch of his house. The door was open so he went inside and shouted "Mom! I'm home! Where are you?" Clark x-rayed the house to see that his mom wasn't home. "Not home, just my luck." he said aloud.

"She had a coffee emergency at the Talon. She'll b e home soon." a voice said from the door behind him. That voice took the breath right out of Clark's lungs. He turned around slowly and saw Lois Lane standing in the doorway.

"Lois." He smiled. He had seen her only for a second in Gotham and he hadn't been able to stay, unless he wanted to answer awkward questions for the press.

"Oh hey Smallville." She came inside and walked up to him.

"Loi..." he started to say when she interrupted him.

"Where the HELL have you been Clark! Why haven't you called any of us! What the HELL were you thinking for SIX years!" she berated him as she punched his chest with each question. She finally stopped and Clark could see that she had tears in her eyes. He gently placed his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Lois I've been all over the world for the last six years. Not a minute went by that I didn't want to call any of you, that I didn't want to come home but the truth is that I was running. I didn't know how to face the world without my dad and I was scared to come home. As long as I was somewhere else helping other people I didn't have to come home and face the fact that he was gone."

"Clark you never would have been alone."

"I know. I realized recently what an idiot I was. I'm done running." Lois softened a bit and calmed down a little.

"You swear."

"I swear."

"You'll never just up and leave the people who care about you again."

"Lois I promise you I'll never leave again. I'm here to stay." Lois smiled and fell into Clark's arms, wrapping him in a huge hug.

"I missed you so much Smallville. I missed you so much it was irrational. Even Chloe got over you but I couldn't!" Clark held her close and smelled her hair. In all of his dreams he dreamt of something like this they never came close to the reality of her smell or the softness of her hair. Clark gently touched the bruise on the side of her face.

"I can't believe I'm finally standing here with you again." Lois leaned into him. "I'm so happy you're back." The door opened behind them. Clark heard a coffee mug drop and shatter on the floor. He quickly spun around and saw his mother, looking pale faced and not believing what she was seeing.

"Clark? Is that really you?"

"I'm home mom." Martha practically sprinted across the kitchen and hugged Clark so tight that it would hurt a normal person.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you're safe. I've worried about you every day since you left. I missed you so much." Martha backed away and began to examine Clark, smoothing out wrinkles on his clothes and mussing his hair. Lois smiled as she watched Martha fuss over her son and Clark standing there taking it without complaint. For a moment she was transported back in time six years to the happy family that had lived here before the second meteor shower.

"Clark are you here to stay?" His mother asked. Lois listened with interest.

"Yeah. I got hired by the Daily Planet today! I'm gonna find a place in Metropolis soon."

"Oh honey thats great news! I'm so proud of you."

"You're gonna be working with me Clark?" Lois said, excited at the fact she'd get to spend more time with Clark.

"Yeah, but the only thing was that Perry wanted me to have a partner. It was weird."

"Clark follow me!" Martha dragged Clark into another room and showed him a wall of clippings of all of the articles he had written over the years.

"You kept them all?"

"Yep! But now Clark you're going to tell Lois and I all of your stories." Clark smiled brightly at the two most important women in his life.

"You sure you got the time."

"We have all night Clark" Lois chimed in. So Clark spent the next several hours telling his mom and Lois all about his adventures all over the world. He left out the super-hero parts but his journalism exploits were as full of adventure as his hero ones were. Finally Clark finished and Martha hugged him one more time before going to bed. Lois excused herself to go to the bathroom and Clark walked outside to his loft.

* * *

He looked around the familiar space. His mom hadn't changed anything. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft "Hey." Clark turned around and saw Lois. They sat down on his couch together. "I really wish I could have seen all that stuff with you Clark. It sounded amazing."

Clark brushed a stray hair behind one of her ears. "Lois. You were with me every step of the way." Clark reached into his tattered backpack and pulled out his faded picture of Lois. Lois was speechless. She wasn't much a sucker for romantic sentiments but Clark Kent could pull it off. Then Clark leaned in and kissed her. It was a kiss that let go of six years of longing. Lois immediately responded. When the kiss broke she leaned her head into Clark's chest and sighed.

"Its seems like right when we find each other one of us has to leave again!"

"Lois I'm never going to leave you again."

"I'm going to the Bahamas tomorrow! Paid vacation Clark!" Clark just smiled at Lois.

'Maybe one more trip for old times sake.' he thought.

**The End**

_Thanks to everyone who has read my stories. I hope you've enjoyed them. They are the first fan-fics I've done. I'm going to take a break from writing for a little bit to move back to College and then I'll probably start a new one. PS I'm so excited for season 5 after seeing that teaser for it on the WB._


End file.
